Welcome Home
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: This is the sequel to The Call. I finally finished it! So yeah. Everyone meets the twins. And there are, of course, a couple of speed bumps along the way. But they're the Winchesters and co. Everything gets resolved SOMEHOW. Read The Call first! Have fun!


**So guys, I said I'd do a follow up on The Call. I did. This is it. Hami was bugging me so badly about that i wrote this one shot for him. there you go hamithehamister. **

**You know what guys? I dedicate a lot of my crap to Hami. Ask me to dedicate stuff to you people! **

****

Dean: Wow. Way to be agressive.

Me: Am not.

Cas: You sort of are.

Gabe: YOu wanna see agressive? See Sam in bed. Now THAT, _that _is what I call _agressive_.

Sam: GABE!

Gabe: *innocently* What?

Warning: I have several! I have this... Bobby/Ellen fetish. And this Jo/Ash fetish. Sorry. Also, Sabriel too! It just HAD to be done. Perfect moments and such. Sorry to all the Sabriel haters! But not really!

Disclaimer: Not mine. But it will be. One day, I will ninja my way into Eric's life and it _will_. Be. MINE!

**. . .**

****

But till then I content myself with this. Enjoy!

* * *

Welcome Home

Dean pulled up outside the lot. Beside him in the passenger's seat was Gabby. They has switched off as the trip wore on and finally the energetic teen had gotten her turn up front with her father. Unlike the other three that had circulated to the front with Dean, she didn't make him change the music, sang along to the lyrics, encouraged the fast food stops and in all was an all out riot to have in the front seat.

"You know," Dean said as he pulled in and up the dirt drive, "I think you're my favorite to have up here. Better than those three stiffs." He gestured with a thumb to the back seat.

As Gabby laughed, there was a collective exclamation of, "Hey!" from the back. There, Sam, Castiel and Jonah were discussing free verse poetry and Leaves of Grass, something about how Walt Whitman was a genius, or to that affect.

Dean smirked as he cut the engine and Gabby looked out the window. All that was in her line of vision was a large dirt lot that had rusting scraps of metal that might have once been cars in it. There was a rather large house at the back with curling and faded paint and a few cars that looked to be in driving condition up front. She grunted. "Damn place looks like a grease monkey's paradise. What is this, a salvage yard?"

Joey had his face pressed to the window, his breath fogging the glass his nose was against. "Oh my goodness. It is _amazing_."

In the front, Gabby rolled her eyes at Dean and said, "Like I said: grease monkey's paradise."

Over the week of travel across several states, the whole little discombobulated family had bonded in a way. They had spent their days with each other 24/7 and were finally, albeit a bit hysterically, used to each other. There were many questions unanswered and even unasked, but they had agreed to wait until they had gathered at home base.

Home base being Singer's salvage Yard. They were at Bobby's.

"Singer's Salvage Yard," Joey read, his eyes skimming the old and faded sign. "Huh. Why are we here Dad? Is there something wrong with the Impala?" Dean had been letting Joey have a crack at the old girl and he had to say, the boy had his skill; he was like a ninja warrior with mechanics.

"Yeah, Dadio, what gives?" Gabrielle said beside him.

It had taken a few hours to get the names into order and then a day or two for the twins to become comfortable with them, but Dean was officially Dad and Castiel Papa. That was the only way they could make sense of having two dads, Gabby had said.

Sarcastically.

Anyway, now Dean was getting out of the car, Sam and Castiel following, as his kids scrambled to get beside him and hear what he was saying. "This isn't just any salvage yard."

"It's Singer's Salvage Yard," Gabby answered, snidely.

Dean smacked her upside the head. "Don't be a smart ass."

"Unfortunately, she cannot help it. And anyway, it is probably too late now," Joey answered, cracking a Cas Smile.

As Dean laughed and Gabby scowled, Sam rolled his eyes and Castiel said, "Jonah, be nice to your sister." To which Joey just nodded. And then shoved Gabby, who in turn shoved him back and sent him flying into a rusty car making Castiel scowl. "Gabrielle! Was that necessary?"

One thing Dean noticed, the twins hated to disappoint either of them. "Well, actually..." she started, until she saw the disapproving look Castiel was giving her. "No," she then mumbled.

Castiel watched as Joey grumblingly got out of the scrap metal and dusted himself off. He went to get his sister back until Castiel cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow, to which he whined, "But she-"

"Both of you grab your bags," Castiel said and there was no room for argument. Gabby sighed and Joey rolled his eyes and they both nodded, heading to the Impala's trunk. They of course shoulder bumped the whole way until Joey was propelled a little too far out of range, making Gabrielle cackle and then smile sweetly as the adults gave her a look.

Dena shook his head. Damn Cas was good at this disciplining thing. "Man..." he said.

Castiel shrugged. "We've only had them for a week. I don't want them to go and kill each other yet." He gave a small smile that they were starting to see Joey adopt.

Dean smiled at the small joke and threw an arm around his shoulder, planting a kiss on his temple. "Yeah. I guess I can see where you're coming from."

"Spare me the theatrics," Sam groaned, helping the twins with their bags and making them giggle and chuckle.

Dean spun and shot his brother the finger, earning him a smack in the head from Castiel. At Dean's shocked look, the twins burst out into obnoxious laughter. "Don't set a bad example for our children," Castiel scolded, trying very hard not to laugh and keep a straight face. That is until Dean poked him in the side and he broke, chuckling as he was tickled.

"Ha ha!" Dean said, triumphant. "Teach you to mess with Dean Winchester."

Castiel shook his head and smiled. And then Joey asked, "So what's so special about this place?"

Dean pointed to the house at the back and responded, "This is your grandparent's house."

Both Gabrielle and Jonah knew that John and Mary Winchester were dead. They also knew of the recent marriage of Bobby Singer and Ellen Harvelle after the Apocalypse, two people who were like parents to their father and uncle. Even if the only grandparents they knew were not blood related, at least they had a pair.

"Looks like your aunt and uncle are here too," Sam commented as they walked by a seedy looking truck that had seen better days, yet had a light whiff of perfume. The twins were also aware that Jo wasn't their real aunt and Ash wasn't their real uncle. But the two adults were married and were practically family to their parents, so they were once again grateful and looking forward to it.

"What about that other uncle?" Joey said, speaking up and looking at Sam for some reason. "The angel one. Is he here?"

"Um...no. No he's not," Sam stuttered out. He looked to Castiel and said, "Right Cas?"

A ghost of a smile flitted across Castiel's face and he responded, "Of course not, Sam. He's not there."

"Oh. Right. Good. Like I said."

Joey raised an eyebrow and laughed, Sam going red in the face in embarrassment. Something must have been flitting through his head for Joey to be able to know. "My, my, Uncle Samuel." They had tried getting Joey to call him Uncle Sam or Uncle Sammy a few states back, but had given up when he had blatantly refused, saying made no sense.

Everyone laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes and put down the bag he had been carrying for Gabby since he had reached the front door. "I hate all of you."

"'Course you do," Dean said. He then turned to the twins. "Now, who wants to knock on the door?"

"ME!" Gabrielle exploded. "Oh God ME!" Both Castiel and Jonah winced at the slight blasphemy.

"So," Dean said, looking at Joey. "You wanna go Joey?"

Gabby's mouth fell open as Joey smiled, really smiled, and said, "Well, since I'm the only one..."

"Oh c'mon! You guys suck!" Gabby exclaimed, not liking how everyone was laughing.

"Go ahead, baby girl," Dean said, wiping a tear from his eye, smile plastered to his face. "Knock all you like."

She mock laughed at him and then walked up to the door, knocked four times and then crossed her arms to wait. She didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, the door swung open and a middle-aged man with a mullet opened the door.

"Uh..." Ash said, thoroughly confused. "Who the heck are you?"

Gabby wrinkled her nose at him. "Dude. You smell like alcohol. And what's with the mullet? This is 2026, not 1972."

"Hey!" Ash said, slightly insulted. "No razzing on the hair. Business up front-"

"Yeah, yeah. Party in the back, I get it. Listen, I'm looking for a Bobby Singer. He happens to live here." Gabby paused in horror. "Oh no. Please don't tell me that's _you_."

Ash made a face. "Hell no." He turned to the house. "Bobby! There's a teen bitch asking for you!" He turned back to her smiling. "What was your name again?"

She smiled. "Never gave it." He made a face and her smile got wider. "Gabrielle," she said, smiling widening. "Gabrielle Winchester. Howdy." She mock-saluted him. "Ash, right? I knew it. Only genius drunks that call themselves Dr. Badass would drink PBR."

Ash looked insulted and then surprised. "Hey! Who the hell...how the hell...? Wait..._Winchester_?"

"Hey Ash. Long time no smell," Dean said, coming out from behind the door.

Ash stared long and hard at Gabby then Dean and then back again. "Uh..."

"Oh, hello. You must be Ash! We've heard _so_ much. Excuse my sister. She has an attitude problem," Joey said, glaring at Gabby as he walked in and stood on the other side of Dean.

Now Ash was looking at all three of them. "Um..."

"Dean?" they heard come from the side. "What's taking so...Oh. Hello Ash." Castiel stood between Dean and Joey, taking the older hunter's hand.

That was it for Ash. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

"Why're you screaming, boy?" came a voice from behind a very confused Ash. He was shoved aside and then, there was Bobby. He had gotten on in years. After all, Dean _was_ 48. "Holy shit, you weren't kidding," he said as he took in the Winchester family. "Damn."

Sam suddenly popped up behind them. "Hey Ash, hey Bobby. What's going on guys?"

Ash blinked at Sam and then looked at Bobby and said, "Care to explain why two children look like their clones?"

"Hey! Watch it, you dick-bag!" Gabby shot at him.

Ash jumped back a little and moved behind Bobby. "I don't like that one. She seems like she could bite."

"_Will_ bite," Jonah said. "Believe me, it has happened."

"Hey!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

Joey laughed. Sam chuckled, Cas rolled his eyes. Dean smirked. Even Ash was smiling. But Bobby's face was curiously blank. He was suspiciously avoiding Cas's gaze. "Come in. Ellen and Jo are in the kitchen."

They made their way inside, leaving the suitcases and bags at the door. Inside, Gabby gasped. They had just passed the library room. "Crap, that place is fucking _huge_."

"Language," Dean reprimanded absentmindedly, knowing it wouldn't work because of failed attempts on the trip there.

They neared the kitchen, the smell of pot roast becoming clearer as they got closer and then they were upon it. The stove was on, things in pots atop it and Ellen had her back turned in front of a chopping board on the counter. Joey, in that impeccably silent way of his, walked up behind Ellen and said politely, "Hello."

The older woman jumped and spun around, knife in hand, sticking it into Joey's shoulder.

Joey cried out taking a step back and falling to the ground. Gabby's eyes widened. Dean and Cas stared. Sam blinked a few times. Bobby yelled. Ash yelped. Joey whimpered.

"Oh my God," Ellen said as blood seeped into his clothes. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry." She stood there in shock.

"Ellen," Bobby said in disbelief. "Oh God Ellen that's-"

"That's Dean's boy, I know. I recognize him now," she said, getting her wits about her. "Oh God, I'll get-"

"Joey, stop goofing around," Dean said, dismissively as he stepped over his son.

"Yes, Jonah. That was rude. You almost gave your grandmother a heart attack," Castiel said, just as indifferently, stepping around him.

Gabrielle just cracked up laughing as Joey opened his eyes and smiled, getting up to everyone's amazement, took out the knife and put it in the sink under running water to clean the blood off of it. There was a hole in his button up, blood around the edge, but no wound.

Ellen was speechless. "But... but I-"

"I can... heal myself." He smiled weakly. "Sorry. That was rude. I apologize." He held out a hand. "Jonah Winchester. Call me Joey. And in my defense, you stabbed me. I just played along." He looked down at the hole in his shirt. "I believe you owe me a new shirt."

Ellen blinked and then nodded, shaking his hand. She had seen stranger in her lifetime, that was for sure. "Ellen Singer."

"So you did change your name?" Sam asked, coming up to her and giving her cheek a kiss. "Hey Ellen."

She smiled and patted his cheek. "Hey, Sam. How's it been with those goofballs on the road?"

"Oh, worse than hell," he responded, a smirk on his face.

Next Dean hugged her. She smacked him in the head for letting his children get away with scaring her half to death. Gabby got a kiss to the cheek and a welcome. Castiel was appraised. Ellen seemed surprised to see him, but gave him a hug and kiss to the cheek, giving him a chair to sit in.

Bobby still wouldn't look at him.

Dean looked around as Ash and Gabby got into a pissing contest and frowned. "Where's Jo?"

"She's right here." Dean turned around and gawked. There was Jo alright, just... not how he remembered leaving her the last time he saw her. Which was how long ago again?

Jo walked in, hands on her hips, smile on her face. Pregnant. Her stomach was bulging in front of her, the shirt she was wearing stretching, making her bellybutton pop out. "Hiya stranger."

Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabby and Joey all gawked. Their mouths dropped open and they blinked. "Um... congratulations?" Sam finally mustered.

Jo smiled. "Why thank you, _Samuel_, it's just..." She counted on her fingers. "You're about..."

"Six months," Ash said from the table where he was nursing a PBR, triumphant on having won against Gabby.

"Yep. Just about. You're about six months late on the congratulations. But thanks anyway."

They finally snapped out of it and everyone bombarded Jo with salutations and such, making her smile. Halfway through, she held up a hand. "I need to pee. _Again_."

As she left, Dean turned to Ash who had a dopey smile on his face. "Well, well, well. Look whose building a mini-family."

Ash shrugged. "Hey. I'm happy. She's ecstatic. I get to drink beer in front of her and get on her nerves. Life is good." Dean shook his head as Jo walked back in. It was weird to think of Jo and Ash married and having a baby on the way, but that's what it was.

"So," Jo said as Ash helped her sit. "I'm fine," she complained, even though she didn't stop him from helping her. Ellen was back on dinner-duty and Bobby was nowhere to be seen. The rest of them were at the kitchen table or else leaning against the counter. "These two are _your_ kids?"

Dean nodded slowly. "Me and Cas's."

Jo smiled at the angel who nodded. "Yeah, Cas. Hey. Glad to see you. Nice to know you've taken a liking to the twins."

Castiel made a face. "I don't understand."

She smiled. "Well, if you're calling them yours already..."

Dean cleared his throat. "That's because they are his."

Jo blushed. "Oh. So Dean's the one doing the adopting?"

Castiel made a face. "No."

Sam cleared his throat and the twins shuffled. This was the hard part. Ash cocked his head as his wife said, "I-I don't understand."

"Cas was-"

"_I_ had the twins," Castiel said, cutting Dean off, as the rest of the group gasped a little. "Gave birth in the angelic way. Which is by _no_ means close to the human way. I was incorporeal during it, although _they_," he gestured to the twins, "were _not_. They _are_ Dean's children. In _every_ way." He looked everyone in the eye to make sure they understood him, that what he was saying was truth.

There was a moment, a moment when it could have gone either way. A long stretching moment made of paper-thin glass, fragile and ready to break.

Then, it was broken, by Ash, who said, "So... Dean, you knocked up a dude? _Wicked_. Only a Winchester though."

And that was it, they were all laughing and they were safe and everything would be alright again. They could make it through this. Or so they hoped.

Ellen smiled and then announced, "Alright, so who wants some apple pie?"

As Dean chorused, "ME!" with a pregnant Jo, getting a few laughs, Sam shook his head no, as did Ash and Castiel. Joey smiled and said sweetly, "Yes please."

Gabrielle made a face. "Um... isn't that for after dinner?"

As those who asked for it got their pie, Ellen smiled, looked Gabby up and down and said, "Well, we do have some vanilla ice cream in the freezer." At Gabby's sunshine smile, Ellen then said, "And I'll get you some too Cas." Castiel nodded his thanks.

Ellen put down the bowl in front of Gabby who snatched up her spoon and said between mouthfuls, "Best-_mouthful_-Grandma-_chew_-EVER-_swallow_."

Ellen just beamed and kissed her forehead. Ash rolled his eyes. "I see how it is, kissing up to my mother in law."

"Shut up Uncle Ash," Gabby shot back, the title indeed making Ash shut up.

"Well, if he's Uncle Ash, then I demand that I'm Auntie Jo and- mom, can I have some ice cream?" Jo said all together, pie in her mouth, crumbs on her lips and right cheek.

"Aunt Joanna," Joey said, ignoring Jo's look of distaste at the title he had given her, "you look as if you are about to choke."

Jo finished swallowing, ignoring Sam's chortling and said, "I'm all good. And if anything happens, I'm sure you'll save me sweetheart, seeing as you're named after me and all." She threw Cas a wink. "Thanks for that." She smiled and turned back to a scowling Joey. "Or at least my husband will save me. He's a genius, but that means he's only good for one thing-"

"_Sex_," Ash cut in.

"_Thinking_," Jo amended.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed, "How do you think you got to looking like a bullfrog on steroids?"

Jo didn't even bat an eye. "See our neighbors? The ones with amazing looks, nice bodies and haircuts from this century? Yeah, soak it up 'cause this baby'll probably look like one of them."

Ash gaped, Jo laughed, spewing pie crumbs and ice cream everywhere and everyone else, even Castiel and Joey, joined in with her laughter.

"Actually," Jo said as the laughing died down, "I'm afraid this poor baby's gonna come out with a mullet on their head, a computer on their lap, a knife in one hand and a can of PBR in the other." As Ash rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek, she said, "_Just_ like their daddy."

"I don't have a knife," Ash said confused.

Jo just smiled slyly. "Of course you do." Her hand slid across his lap and grabbed something. "Quite a long on too, albeit a little thin."

The table burst out into laughter again. "I like this family," Gabby said, licking the remaining ice cream from her spoon.

"Yeah, me too. Which is why I'm think of deciding to marry into it." The room hushed as they all turned toward the kitchen doorway and saw...

"Gabriel," Castiel greeted dryly, eyebrow up.

"Hey little bro. Went looking for you upstairs and couldn't find you, since you went AWOL last week, so I came down here instead." He looked around, his eyes landing on Sam. "Sammy."

"G-gabe," Sam stuttered.

Joey laughed. "What's so funny sport?"

Joey just shook his head. "So you're... Gabriel? The archangel?"

Gabe smiled and nodded, a lolly appearing in his hand. He shoved it into Sam's mouth as he walked by the gentle giant and said, "The one and only. And you are?"

"Jonah Winchester."

Gabe stopped walking to him. "Oh? And which of the lovely Winchester boys are your father?" There was something in his voice...

"Dean Winchester," Joey said and immediate relief was on Gabe's face. "And Castiel, the angel of the Lord."

Gabe froze. Gabby choked on her spoon. "Nice one, dough-wad. Now he's probably freaked out by us."

"_Us_?" Gabe said.

Gabby waved her spoon in the air. "The names Gabrielle, Gabrielle Winchester and..."

But Gabe was looking at Cas. "What?" Castiel asked.

"Yes," Joey then said, "He named her after you. What I don't understand is why I was named after a woman."

"Hey!" Ash said, "That's my wife you're talking about."

Gabe looked at Joey. "Little sucker can read minds huh? What am I thinking now?"

Joey seemed to focus, then reeled back. "Oh, really Uncle Gabriel, very mature."

"What was it?" Gabby asked.

"Gay porn," Gabe answered, a smile on his face.

Gabby's face lit up. "_Me_ _too_!"

"A girl after my own heart," Gabe said, mussing up her hair, but still looking a little shocked. "So Winchester, you knocked up my baby brother?"

"A while ago. The discovery was...recent."

"Huh. Well then. Can I return the favor?"

"WHOA!" Sam exclaimed from across the table, making Ash crack up and Ellen chuckle. The every day going-ons of the Winchesters were quite comedic when one looked closely. Or was just exposed to it too long and had to find a way to cope. "No one's knocking me up. Especially you."

"Oh Sammy, you wound me," Gabriel said. He was playing around, but the real hurt was in his eyes.

"Why are you doing that?" Joey asked.

The whole room stopped to look at him. "Doing what, champ?" Dean asked, pushing his long hair from his face. Kid needed a haircut.

"Well... Gabriel is being a... a dick, but that's only to cover up how hurt he feels about Samuel ignoring his advances, even though Samuel knows that Gabriel really does care and love him, but he won't let go of past circumstances and is afraid to give into the affection he feels and Gabriel is frustrated and Samuel is frustrated and they are both pretending not to be and Samuel is trying to avoid, though he is failing, and Gabriel is trying to approach and is not doing a very subtle job of it. Soooo." He took a deep breath. "I want to know why you aren't just talking about it, like a regular couple would do when you have problems and stop pretending nothing is wrong. Well?"

There was a moments silence which was broken by Gabby saying, "Wow. Did anyone feel like he was just telling you the plot line of a really long, and horribly made soap opera?"

Ash, Jo, Dean and Ellen raised their hands. So did Gabby.

"Well then," Castiel said, "Maybe you two should... resolve that?"

Sam's jaw muscle twitched as he pushed himself out of his chair and walked out, Gabriel silently following him out. "So you got all that from their minds?" Dean asked.

"No," Joey responded, returning his attentions to his pie. "It was written all over their faces."

"Fancy that," Ash responded.

As conversation lulled again, Jo getting up to go pee (again) Dean went up to Ellen and said, "Hey. Me and the gang were wondering if we could stay for a little. Just until we find a place of our own. If you don't mind."

"Oh honey, of course-"

"No."

Everyone turned to see Bobby standing in the doorway. He was looking at Castiel this time, and just the angel, his gaze feirece and deadly. "No way is he staying in this house, under my roof!"

"Robert!" Ellen exclaimed.

But now Dean was in his face. "Excuse me? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's wrong with him! Its what he did!"

"Dean," Castiel started.

"Shut it," Dean and Bobby said in unison.

"Boys," Ellen said, getting the scowl the degrading term was supposed to elicit from the two older men. "Take it outside. Now. Or else I'm getting my shot gun and treating you two like bar fighters in the Roadhouse."

Dean nodded gruffly, as did Bobby. Dean gave a quick glance to Cas, communicating with his eyes that he would settle this. Gabby was staring wide-eyed at Bobby, spoon in mouth, shocked. Joey had no expression. Jo was glaring, her hormones in no mood to be dealing with a stupid step-father. Ash was angry too.

As they walked out, Ellen turned to them with a fake smile on her face and said, "Anyone want more pie?"

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?" Dean asked. What was his problem indeed. Cas hadn't done anything to Bobby, not a thing. Saved his life a few times, even.

"That angel of yours is my problem," Bobby spit back.

"What did he do?" Dean asked, "He hasn't done anything!"

"Yes he has!"

"Than WHAT!" Dean begged.

"He left you!" Bobby yelled, stunning Dean into silence. "He left you and he never even said why. he kept your children from you! The fact that you had any! He kept that from you! And now he's back, expecting everything to go back to zippidy-doo-da and all that shit!"

Dean let it sink in. Bobby was looking out for _him_.

"No, Bobby, man, you don't understand. He was protecting me."

"Protecting you..? Bullshit! Aren't you even angry?" the older man asked him.

Dean shook his head. "No. Not anymore. I was. Before I understood."

"Understood what?"

"That he was protecting me!"

"Dean-"

"Bobby. Think about it. Go back to the apocalypse. If I had found out that my angel boyfriend was going to have my kids, what do you think I would do?"

"Now, listen here-"

"NO!" Dean yelled. Bobby's mouth snapped shut. "No. I would have given up the world. And you know it too. If that had kept them all safe, I would have done it. But then... there wouldn't've been a world to keep them safe _in_. He saved me from having to make that decision. From putting my family in front of my duty or my duty in front of my family. He saved me. _Again_."

Bobby was silent.

"So don't be mad," Dean said. "_Please_, don't be mad. Don't be mad when no one else is. We're not mad. The kids aren't mad. Sam's not mad. Hell, _I'm_ not mad. We're trying this again. Without the end of the world hanging above our heads. Please forgive him because... I already have."

Bobby hugged him. That was all the answer he needed.

* * *

Sam and Gabriel stared at each other. They were in Bobby's study. Sam was sitting on the couch. Gabe was standing.

"Sam."

He nodded. "Gabe."

Gabriel walked closer, right so that his knees hit Sam's where he was sitting.

"Sam."

Sam swallowed. "Gabe."

Gabe knelt down, so that his face was level with Sam's. "Sam."

His mouth twitched. "Gabe."

Gabe leaned in and kissed him, long, sweet and openmouthed, pouring everything he felt into it. He pulled back and rest his forehead against Sam's. "_Sam_."

And Sam, so full of emotion, could only answer, "_Gabe_."

They knew they were ok.

* * *

Sam and gabe walked back into the kitchen, hand in hand, at the same time Dean and Bobby did, Dean's arm around Bobby's shoulders.

"Looks like everyone's kissed and made up," Ellen joked.

Joey made a face and closed his eyes, but stopped when he realized that it, in fact, _wouldn't_ help. "Uncle Gabriel, _stop it_."

"Call me Uncle Gabe and her Auntie Jo and we have ourselves a deal," Gabe threw back.

"Alright... Uncle... _Gabe_." The word came off his tongue weird. After Jo cleared her throat and then threw a piece of pie crust at him, he amended, "And... _Auntie_..._Jo_." It was even more awkward.

"Never mind," Jo said. "If he's gonna be like that..."

They laughed.

"So, are we still homeless?" Gabby asked, making Ash crack up and high five her.

"I'm afraid not," Bobby said as Ellen set the table and smiled. "Welcome home kids." He looked to Castiel. "You too, Cas."

Castiel nodded his thanks and smiled as Dean sat beside him and kissed him lightly. Gabe decided to do the same with Sam, making the giant Winchester blush. Jo leaned in for a smooch on the cheek with Ash, but he grabbed her face and kissed her mouth, ignoring her as she whispered, "You know I get horny when you do that, stupid hormones and husband." Ellen wrapped her arms around Bobby's neck and kissed him on the mouth as his arms went around her waist.

Gabrielle looked at Jonah and then at the kissing couples and noticed they were the only ones left. "Wanna kiss?" she asked sarcastically, waiting for his inevitably hilarious reaction.

"NO!" Joey exclaimed, recoiling in disgust. "I will not perform any acts of incest. Especially not with you, Gabby!"

"Then with who?" she asked innocently, as he gaped at her and she laughed, along with everyone else. "I'm just kidding, Jay. Lighten up. I would rather die than kiss you!"

As the rest of them laughed, Joey scowled. "I don't find that funny. And don't call me that," he said, referring to the nick-name 'Jay', "..._G_..."

Gabby made a face. "Tou shay."

And that was that. They had dinner. They were a family and Bobby's words still rang true many years after.

Welcome home.

Because they were truly home. Right where they belonged. All of them. Together.

~FIN~

* * *

**So? What say you guys? 'Cause this is it. I'm done with this 'verse. **

**Dean: True that.**

**Cas: I agree.**

**Sam: Wow. Just... wow. Sometimes.**

**Me: What?**

**Sam: You think that that's how me and Gabe reconcile our differences?**

**Me:...O.o**

**Eve: YES!**

**Gabe: Nope. We have horrible arguments and then we have sex and we're all good.**

**Eve: O.O**

**Oh god. Mental pictures. Thanks Gabe.**

**Review?**


End file.
